1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic, text-based communication.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many popular electronic, text-based communication mediums exist. Among these, the most common mediums are e-mail, instant messaging (IM), and short message service (SMS). Communication in any of these text-based mediums will be generally referred to herein as “text communication” or “text messaging.” IM can be performed in a small Internet browser window, such as in a browser “chat” session, or on handheld devices such as PDAs and mobile phones. The use of SMS is particularly common on mobile phones and PDAs. E-mail can also be used for substantially real-time communication, particularly when performed on handheld devices having “push” technology for the automatic retrieval of messages from a server.
Text-based mediums tend to be a preferred means of communication, depending on the situation. By their nature, IM, SMS, and e-mail typically lend themselves to brief, spontaneous text communication. Users are frequently in a hurry, multi-tasking, or possibly on-the-go when communicating in these mediums. IM, SMS, and e-mail are therefore particularly popular for their convenience in situations where users want quick, prompt, real-time communication. Furthermore, typical browser chat windows, PDA screens, and mobile phone screens are all usually quite compact. Keyboards found on most mobile phones and PDAs are also quite compact, often requiring users to type with only a few fingers.
These factors have fostered the evolution of shorthand notation, wherein users abbreviate words and phrases to communicate using fewer keystrokes. For example, typing abbreviations like LOL (“laughing out loud”) and IMO (“in my opinion”) shorten the number of characters required in messages and expedite the communication process. However, as with any nonverbal communication, the effectiveness of text communication is often limited. The use of shorthand in conversational writing can make it difficult for people to understand one another. A complicating factor is that individual users commonly develop their own jargon, so that the shorthand notation of one user does not always agree with shorthand notation of another user.
While a number of software applications are available for facilitating text communication, such as IM, these applications have failed to optimally address the use of shorthand notation and evolving jargon. Confusion and misunderstandings often result due to misinterpretation. The flow of communication between users is further disrupted when one a user stops to ask another user for the meaning of a shorthand term rather than proceeding to author a reply.
Therefore, an improved electronic messaging system is needed. In particular, there is a need for easier, more efficient, and more precise ways to handle shorthand notation and jargon contained within text communication. More particularly, it would be desirable to have a method for determining the meaning of shorthand notation and jargon without interrupting the flow of communication.